<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chirstmas Cookies by starxkylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299747">Chirstmas Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxkylo/pseuds/starxkylo'>starxkylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxkylo/pseuds/starxkylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Fluff short story of how Ben Solo and Rey met on the days leading up to Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chirstmas Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy! Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">1 New Message From Mom</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben, your father and I are throwing a holiday party this year, and we want you to come. It’s been three years, you should be here. Tell Snoke it’s a family emergency for all I care, just make sure that you're there. Also, bring cookies.</em>
</p><p>This year would be the third year that Ben Solo would miss Leia Organa’s annual Christmas party, which was more like an extravagant ball in his eyes. Not to mention, the one year where he went to his mother's party, it was incredibly boring and the entire time Hux was texting him about work, so he never really got to relax. He saw Christmas as just another day and intended to keep it that way. His boss, Snoke was adamant about the fact that the First Order law firm worked up until the day before Christmas, Ben usually spending Christmas Eve and Christmas, sleeping on his couch while old cheesy hallmark movies played on the TV. Now his mother wanted him to go to the party again, and to top it all off, bring Christmas cookies. He put his phone down and continued to focus on his work, deciding to text his mother back later, with some lame excuse about having to work, saying that he won't be able to make it. He opened his computer to 10 unread emails from Hux, he would be here for the entire night at that point. It was midnight when he finally got to go home, and he wanted to curse Hux for all the work that he just had to do.</p><p>When he was in the elevator on the way to his apartment, he couldn’t help but notice the woman in there with him. She was wearing a red sweater, had brown hair, and was holding a tiny Christmas tree, big enough to cover her face. “Excuse me miss.”, Ben said to the woman and she turned to look at him, moving the tree slightly.</p><p>“Hi.”, she said, craning her neck to look up at him, piercing brown eyes looking back at him.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice, you're struggling to carry that tree.”</p><p>“Yeah it’s a little heavy, but I'm almost at my floor, thank you.” Ben knew he couldn't let her carry that anymore, and that it was seconds away from dropping. The woman turned back to face the elevator door, the tree covering her face again.</p><p>“What floor are you on?”</p><p>“Ten.”, the woman mumbled, talking through the tree.</p><p>“Me too. Can I take your tree to your apartment? If you’d like.”, he offered, questioning what compelled him to make such a nice gesture for a woman that he didn't know.<br/>“No really it’s ok.”, she replied, readjusting her hold on the tree. “It’s not a problem, really”, he told her as the elevator stopped at their floor. The woman contemplated for a moment as the elevator door opened, eventually turning to him, “Ok. I would appreciate that. Thank you.” Ben took the tree from her hands as she guided him to her apartment door, them both walking in awkward silence. “This is it”, she pointed to apartment 10A, and Ben couldn't help but chuckle, considering that he lived right next to her, in apartment 10B. “What is it?”</p><p>“I guess we've never met but, we’re neighbors.”, he explained, nudging his head towards his door. “Well, what a coincidence”, she replied fumbling with her keys. Ben noticed that she had about 10 different keys, 5 membership cards, and a Lego Key-chain, her fingers finally landing on the correct key. She pushed open the door and made way for Ben to walk in, trailing in behind him. Ben noted how homely her apartment was, decorated with throw pillows and movie posters, and string lights. It felt so relaxing in her apartment, in contrast to his minimally decorated apartment just next door.</p><p>“You can put it right there”, she instructed, pointing to an open space by her TV. He put the tree down and stood back up to meet her gaze. “Thank you. Wait, what’s your name?”, she asked him.</p><p>“Ben. And it’s no problem.” “Thank you, Ben, I’m Rey.”, she smiled at him, “You can stay if you want, I make really good hot chocolate.”</p><p>“I had a long day but, thank you for the offer.” Rey walked him to the door and watched him as he walked into his apartment. That night, Ben couldn't help but dream of the girl in apartment 10A.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Ben, Thank You again for helping me with my tree last night. I baked these cookies today as a thank you present. I hope you like them. -Rey </em>
</p><p>Ben picked the meticulously wrapped box of cookies outside his door and brought them inside, smiling at the note. No one had ever done something like that for him, he knew he would have to see her again, and thank her for the cookies. He placed the box on his counter, delving into the cookies, which he concluded to be the best cookie he had ever tasted. His phone buzzed on his counter.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>1 New Message From Mom</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben, I know you see my text messages. Text me back. Your father says hi.</em>
</p><p>Ben was reminded he still had to give his mother an excuse to not attend her Christmas eve party. He had all the intent of texting her last night, but his mind was on… other things.</p><p>***</p><p>Today in the elevator, he saw Rey again, this time not holding a Christmas tree. “Hey Ben.”, Rey smiled at him.</p><p>“Hello”, he replied.</p><p>“Why are you wearing a suit? Aren't you off of work yet?”, she asked him, examining his expensive outfit, her eyes landing on the too expensive watch on his wrist.</p><p>“I work until Christmas eve”, he informed her.</p><p>“What? Ok, that should be considered a crime. Do you at least have any Christmas plans?”</p><p>“No.” “</p><p>Are you joking?”</p><p>“No, I mean my mom has a holiday party but I never go.”</p><p>“That’s so sad, so you celebrate Christmas alone?”</p><p>“Yep. And I'm fine with it.”</p><p>“You should go to your mother's party.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to.”</p><p>“You should.” The elevator door opened. “Come back to my apartment. The least I could do is give you some hot chocolate, you seem exhausted.” She pleaded with him, brown eyes piercing into his soul.</p><p>“Ok, but only for a little bit.” Rey smiled as she led him to her door, fiddling with her keychain once again, which Ben smiled at. He seemed to be smiling at a lot more things ever since he met Rey.</p><p>“Sit down”, she gestured to a stool by her kitchen counter, “I’ll start on the hot chocolate.”</p><p>“I have to say, those were the best cookies I’ve ever eaten, thank you for those.”</p><p>“Oh really! Well, I’m glad.” Ben sat on the stool, and he felt ridiculously huge sitting on it. He always had trouble fitting in normal people's chairs, considering that he was 6’3.</p><p>“So then Rey, what do you usually do on Christmas?”, he asked her as she put milk on the stove for hot chocolate.</p><p>“Well, I usually see my friends, and we do a gift exchange and have a party. I like to make a big deal out of Christmas because I grew up in the foster system, and never really got to celebrate the way I dreamed as a kid. So now, I make sure I start celebrating early every year and I make the most out of it.”, she explained while placing hot chocolate powder into two mugs.</p><p>“Oh, I'm so sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. The past is in the past right? I just try to make the best of it now.” She poured the hot milk into the mugs and stirred the hot chocolate, sliding Ben the mug across the counter. “So, what about you? What makes you feel compelled to spend Christmas alone?”</p><p>“I never enjoyed Christmas much as a kid, my parents were always working. My mom’s a senator, so she was on the campaign trail and my dad fixed airplanes so they were busy. I got all the toys I wanted but I guess, I just never enjoyed it. She’s been throwing these holiday parties since I was eight or nine, and it’s practically an extension of her work, and there was never anyone my age there, so it was boring. And that’s how Christmas was, every year since then. I stopped going to the parties because I didn’t see the point in them anymore.”, Ben illustrated to Rey as she sipped her hot chocolate.</p><p>“Maybe you should give the party a shot again, maybe you’ll find out you like it.”, Rey retorted.</p><p>“I’m not sure. She texted me asking if I was going to come a few days ago, I haven’t gotten back to her.”</p><p>“What if I go to the party with you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean, I'm free on Christmas Eve anyway, it could be fun.” Ben sat there for a moment, contemplating her offer. “Nevermind maybe it was-”</p><p>“Ok. Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>“Great.”, She smiled. Ben picked up his phone and texted Leia.</p><p>
  <em> I can come to the party this year. What type of cookies should I bring? I’m also bringing a plus one. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Christmas Eve came, and Ben couldn't believe he would be spending it with his parents, and with a girl. For some reason, Ben couldn't resist Rey’s offer to go with him to the party, something in him obliged him to not say no, but yes.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>1 New Message From Mom</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben, I’m so glad you're coming. And bring any cookies your guest wants.</em>
</p><p>Ben figured it would be perfect for Rey to bring her cookies, also known as the best cookies in existence. He was giddy and excited for Christmas, for the first time in a long time.</p><p>
  <em>Rey, do you mind making a batch of cookies for tonight?</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Ben met Rey at her apartment next door, and she was wearing the most beautiful emerald green dress and earrings. She looked like a queen, not like she was going to a Christmas party.</p><p>“You look great.”, he said looking her up and down.</p><p>“You too, Mr. Lawyer.” He put his arm out for her, “Shall we?”</p><p>***</p><p>“This is your parent's house?” Rey gazed at the beautiful home of Leia Organa, practically glowing from its Christmas decorations. Ben turned and nodded at her, taking her hand and helping her up the stairs as she used the other to hold a box of cookies. “It’s beautiful.”, she gawked.</p><p>“Are you ready to go in?”, Ben asked at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Yes, I'm ready.” The party inside was vibrant, groups of people talking and drinking champagne, Christmas lights and trees adorning the inside. She stepped forward and placed the box of cookies on a table near the entrance, she’d grab those later. Rey suddenly felt small in this room full of important people, questioning if she should be there or not. She hesitated for a moment, looking back at Ben with worrying eyes. “Are you sure I should be here?”</p><p>Ben looked back at her face, “Of course, you are.”</p><p>“I feel just a little out of place.”, she remarked.</p><p>“Don’t be.” He took her green dress in once again and looked in her eyes. He had only met Rey a few days ago and yet her eyes feel like home to him already. “I think you outshine every person in this room.” Rey couldn't help but blush at his compliment, and she looked back up at him with a sweet smile on her lips.</p><p>“Hey kid.”, a voice rumbled from behind him. Ben looked over his shoulder to see his father, smirking back at him.</p><p>“Hey, dad.” Han met Rey’s eyes, surprised to see that his son had brought someone with him.</p><p>“And who's this, you got a girlfriend and didn’t tell me?” Ben and Rey awkwardly laughed.</p><p>“No Dad, this is my neighbor, Rey, she’s my plus one.” She reached out to shake Han’s hand,</p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you Mr.?”</p><p>“Solo. Han Solo.”</p><p>“Mr. Solo, I can see where your son gets his looks from.”</p><p>“Nah, I'm much more handsome than him.”</p><p>“Father knows best.”, Rey murmured, winking at Ben.</p><p>“Where’s Leia?”, Ben asked, breaking the moment.</p><p>“She’s in the back, chatting up Holdo about I don’t know what, I’ll leave you kids to it.” Han walked away, leaving Ben and Rey by themselves again.</p><p>Rey started to cackle, “Your dad is a character Mr. Solo, Oh my Gods.”</p><p>“I know. At least you know where I get my looks from now.”</p><p>“Yeah. I do.”, she said, smirking at him, “You are quite the looker.”</p><p>“Really?” She shook her head, “Maybe? I wouldn't tell you, I don’t want to inflate your ego, Mr. Lawyer.”</p><p>“Alright, then Rey. Let’s go give my Mom your great cookies.”</p><p>“Right, I’ll go grab them from the front, I’ll be right back.” Ben watched as Rey turned away from him, his eyes trailing on the open back of her dress.</p><p>“Ben?”, a familiar warm voice chimed behind him. He turned to see his mother, with a sweet smile on her face.</p><p>“Hi, Mom.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you're here.”, She went up to him and grabbed him in a hug.</p><p>“Me too, Mom.” Leia looked up at him from the hug, “It’s been too long Ben, I’m so glad you came home.”</p><p>“Here are the cookies Ben.” Rey said as she noticed Leia, “Oh, you must be Leia Organa, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“And you must be the guest Ben told me about, pleasure to meet you.” “I’m Rey", she said putting out her hand, which Leia pulled and grabbed her into a hug.</p><p>“Welcome, Rey.”</p><p>Ben insisted on me bringing my Christmas Cookies.”, She handed Leia the wrapped package with a smile.</p><p>“Oh thank you, Rey, I'm sure they are amazing. Why don’t you kids enjoy the party, I’d be happy to introduce you to some people.”</p><p>“Sounds great."</p><p>***</p><p>Leia took Ben and Rey around the party, introducing them to a slew of her colleagues, of which Rey’s favorite was the purple-haired Ms. Holdo, which Han had mentioned earlier. She felt so happy at this party, so connected with Ben, whom she had just met a few days earlier. Rey could see how happy being with his family made Ben, and she questioned why he had blown off the party for so many years. Finally, Leia finished her introductions and Rey and Ben were alone again. Ben walked her towards the back of the house, eventually taking her to a garden decorated with string lights.</p><p>“This used to be my secret hideout as a kid. Whenever my parents would get in a fight or I got too angry, I'd come here.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful, Ben.”, Rey told him as she took it all in. Almost as if on cue, faint music could be heard from the inside, the type that was perfect for a slow dance. Ben heard this and decided to be bold.</p><p>“Shall we?”, he put out his hand as an invitation. Rey nodded and grabbed his hand, Ben put his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the music for a bit, looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. Rey never wanted the moment to end, and Ben felt the same way. It wasn't until the music started to fade that they inched closer to each other.</p><p>“Ben, I.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Oh, what the hell.”, Rey exclaimed as she pulled him in for a sweet kiss, which lasted for a few moments.</p><p>“Oh my Gods, I’m so-“ Before she could finish her sentence, Ben kissed her again, needily, his hands digging into her hips, Rey returning the kiss feverishly. They continued this for a while until they finally had to stop for air, both of them noticing the music had stopped. “Wow.”, Rey whispered as she moved away from his lips.</p><p>“Rey, I'm sorry if it was too much.”</p><p>“No. No, trust me, it was not too much. That was great.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>“We should go back to the party, don’t want anyone wondering why we are missing, do we Mr. Solo?”</p><p>The two trailed back into the party and ended up talking for hours with Han and Leia. Rey was enamored by Han’s stories of when he was a pilot, and multiple times she turned to Ben with a “This is so cool.” face. Leia asked Ben how they met and Ben replied with the story about the Christmas tree, Rey adding how nice it was of him to help her. As the party died down, Han opened up Rey’s cookies and told her that they were the best cookies that he had ever tasted, Leia agreed and Rey promised she would make them another batch soon.</p><p>                                                                         ***</p><p>Days, weeks, months, and years have passed since that Christmas party. Soon apartment 10A was sold and Rey moved next door to 10B with Ben. Every year she would make the same Christmas cookies as a gift, and they would laugh about how they met Rey with a Christmas tree in front of her face. Ben started to like Christmas again and always looked forward to Rey’s infamous Christmas cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>